


Marauders and Friends: How they started

by QuirkyBoiWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bullying, Crushes, Discipline, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Good Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal homophobia, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Panic Attacks, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius is a little shit, Slow Burn Sometimes, Young James Potter, Young Lucius - Freeform, Young Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, everyone is a little gay, okay so not really good but he's not bad, prefect!Lucius, severus is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyBoiWrites/pseuds/QuirkyBoiWrites
Summary: This story is mainly about Severus and Sirius figuring themselves out and dealing with harsh home lives. But will also majorly touch on the other characters.Sirius Black is unwanted, Abused and ignored by his family.Severus is abused by a muggle dad and is socially awkward.Remus Lupin is a struggling secret Werewolve, living with a drunk father.Peter Pettigrew is unwanted by many- except for his friends.James Potter is filled with angst and uncontrolled anger.Lucius Malfoy is a force you don't mess with. He's caring to his snakes but deadly to those who are disrespectful.The others are here too- doing their own thing during the second year of Hogwarts (6th year for Lucius).Put all these people in one school, and shit is sure to go down. Read along on the adventure of the Marauders and Friends.





	1. Together again

**Author's Note:**

> First story posted ever!
> 
> This idea is actually a script for a video my friend and I are writing. Once we have all the props and people, it will be made :). 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical errors. My 17 yr old brain doesn't like to work sometimes. 
> 
> Sorry for such a short first chapter 😭, I'll be adding MUCH more soon, I swear!

The platform is full of crying parents, hooting owls and screaming children. Just like every year, it's finally time to go back to Hogwarts.  
Some are more excited than others, like Sirius Black. He arrived without his parents of course, they could care less what he does.  
His cousin, Narcissa, is right behind him. She's saying the same thing as last year, "Don't bring anymore shame to the Black name, Sirius", he hears that phrase far too often.  
Sirius looks around, trying to spot his fellow Marauders, which he thankfully sees the top of James's wild hair.  
He runs over (leaving Narcissa there, talking to herself), and tackles him for a hug- while completely winding James.  
"Merlin Mate" James chuckles, "We aren't even at Hogwarts yet and I'm already getting injuries".  
Sirius laughs and releases James, who shoves him lightly with his shoulder. "Have you seen Peter or Remus yet?" James asks, turning in a circle scanning the crowd.  
Sirius starts looking around while answering, "Not yet" His eyes cross the crowd again,"I wonder if they've already made it onto the train?" Sirius suggests.  
James hums in reply and they both start rolling their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express. 

Once loaded on the train, the hunt for the other Marauders begins.  
It didn't take long to find Peter, who was buying sweets from the trolley. "Pete!" Sirius and James run up to Peter, tackling him. "Hey, I'm feeling lonely over here" Remus chuckles, leaning against the wall across from them. Sirius instantly runs up to Remus and hugs him with great caution, Remus look sickly, so Sirius didn't want to risk hurting him like last year.  
"The Marauders are back at last!" James says enthusiastically, "Whose ready to cause some mischief?"

Of course, causing mischief usually involves messing with a certain Slytherin boy.  
\------------------------  
Severus sat on the Hogwarts Express, his usual sneer plastered on his face.  
Hogwarts was his only escape from his father- who again got pissed and took it out on Severus. Severus was modeling some new bruises, which is thankfully hidden by his school robes and vest.  
Severus sighs, keeping his abnormally large nose in a book, he can hear the rowdy Gryffindors a mile away.  
He just hoped he could have a quiet year, but clearly that was off limits for poor Severus.  
He sat alone, just waiting for those doors to open and for a stinging hex to be casted on him.  
Much to his surprise, the doors did open, but it wasn't a Gryffindor. No, it was Lucius Malfoy, Slytherins head boy, Quidditch Captain and a pain in Severus's ass.  
He continues to read his books, ignoring the Slytherin who sat across from him, sporting the head boy badge with pride.  
Lucius takes being head boy very seriously, a little too seriously for Severus's liking.  
Severus was able to avoid him as much as possible last year, but he has a gut feeling that his 2nd year at Hogwarts is going to be a lot different.

Severus groans inwardly as he can feel Lucius's eyes burning into his book, "Do you need something?" Severus sneers, not lifting his book from his face.  
"I would like your attention for a few, if that's alright with you" Lucius says, it's very clearly not a question, so Severus puts his book down. He lifts an eyebrow and waits for Lucius to talk, Lucius just stares at him for a moment before speaking. "Listen, I try to watch out for all my snakes, but you boy, have by far been the most stubborn brat I've ever met. This year, we are becoming friends wether you like it or not, starting now." Lucius states, looking straight into Severus's eyes.  
Severus just sits there for a minute, eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.  
"Whatever" Severus just sneers, placing the book back in front of his face.  
Maybe it would be good to have a friend other than Lily? Lucius was very much a high educated student, so maybe he could learn somethings. Severus places that in the back of his mind for later, he sighs contently and continues his book, ignoring the Slytherin who was still watching him with a amused glint in his eye.

Sadly Severus's peace didn't last long. The rowdy Gryffindors finally decided to seek out Snape, and cause some much missed havoc.   
The train just finally started to leave for Hogwarts, so the group went on their search. It didn't take long for them to find him, they quickly opened the door and all piled in.   
They completely ignored Lucius Malfoy and started the beginning of a long, long year for Severus.   
"Hey Snivillus, watcha reading?" Sirius asks while ripping the book from Severus's hands. "Give it back Black, I'm in no mood for your nonsense" Severus sneers, staring Sirius down. It was a staring match until James grabbed the book from Sirius and started to rip the pages out. There goes his present from his mom, he sighs inwardly and swallows back uprising sadness. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.   
Severus was about to hex James until he turned to goo, but Lucius decided to step in, ruining Severus's revenge.   
"That's enough, Get out before you Gryffindors get the quickest detention ever issued." Lucius says in a voice that holds no emotions, they were going to give him a migraine already.   
James turns around, he was about to make a comment that would be sure to give him detention. Thankfully Remus stepped in a dragged all three of the boys out and shut the door.   
Severus sighs and picks up the book that James dropped when Remus dragged them out.   
He picks up the pages and was about to toss it in a bin- but Lucius stopped him. "Hand it here, I can fix it.", Lucius takes it from Severus's hands and casts a quick repair spell.   
Severus just stares at Lucius for a moment and slowly takes the book back, muttering a awkward "Thank you". Lucius just slowly nods his head and looks out the window.   
Severus returns to reading his book, smiling to himself- The Gryffindors lost this round.


	2. Arrival and Marauder piles

After being dragged out by Remus, the Marauders went back to where Remus and Peter were sitting before They arrived.  
"Arrogant dick, One day I'm going to hex his bimbo blonde hair purple." James grumbles, dropping into a seat across from Remus and Sirius.  
They all chuckle while James grumbles, clearly he's had a bad day- Remus thinks he went a bit too far for only the beginning of the year. They aren't even at Hoagwarts yet and James already ruined one of Snapes possessions.  
"Are you okay mate?" Peter asks after some silence, all the Marauders could see that something was bugging the usual hyper James. "My parents were arguing before I left, they've been doing it a lot more lately. Also Lily still won't talk to me after what I did the Severus last year." James sighs after a pause, he rubbed his face for a moment but then put on a smile.  
"But look at us! The Marauders are back and ready for mischief." He chuckles, trying to ease to tension he just created.  
He feels a little bad about what he did, but Merlin knows he'll never apologize.  
They all dick around for a few minutes, Hogwarts is coming close and closer. "How was everyone's summer been?" Remus asks, after some time.  
"Mine was pretty good, I made a new friend" Peter replies happily, bouncing in his seat a little.  
"That's great Pete" "Sounds like you had a Great summer" "Way to go buddy" was heard all around.  
Sirius sighs and answers next- only saying half truths, the last thing he needs is the Marauders finding out how much of a disgrace he really is. "Mine wasn't the best, My family and I fought and lot and Reggy is distancing himself" Sirius mumbles while looking out the window.  
Remus rubs his back and James and Peter do their best to bring the cheer back, "what about you Remus, how was your Summer?" James asks, flashing a smile.  
Remus chuckles, "It wasn't bad, I read a lot of books" Remus, like Sirius, gave a half truth.  
The Marauders quickly went back to goofing around, the most common saying heard was "Sirius please don't dare him to do that".  
Truth or dare with the Marauders is always a interesting game. 

 

Thankfully for poor Remus's sanity, they arrived at Hogwarts.  
They all entered the Great Hall, finding their tables and waiting for all the first years to get sorted.  
The Marauders were of course already planning their first prank, Sirius had brought lots of supplies.  
On the other side of the room, Severus sat at the end of the Slytherin table, his nose still in a book. He cannot wait for this to be done- all he wants is to be back in his dorm reading a book.  
Sadly he's stuck at the Slytherin table, Headboy Lucius is greeting all the new Slytherins.  
Weirdly enough, Severus tolerated him, he's not as bad as Severus thought.  
Finally the feast began and Severus ate very little, he just wasn't very hungry today. He picked through his food, waiting until it all ended. He was joyful when it did, quickly getting up and going down to the Slytherin common room and dorms.  
He couldn't wait to see Lily again tomorrow, he missed his best friend.   
Lily was the only person who even remotely wanted to be around him, and for that his heart latched on.   
Severus laid in his bed with the curtains closed, he knew tomorrow was going to be filled with Gryffindors and hexes. He will be able to see Lily though and go to potions class, that's all he cares about that this moment.   
\--------------------

The Marauders made their way to the common room after the feast. Remus was looking sickly, which had Sirius worried, he knew Remus was going to pull a disappearing act again soon.   
Sirius walked up to the common room couch and plopped down- the others soon followed until there was a Marauder pile.   
Curfew was about to hit, so after a few minutes the Marauders untangled themselves and headed up to their dorm.   
Of course a pillow fight happened- what else can you expect?   
Sirius grabbed his pillow and wackos Remus right across the back of the head, which started a war. It ended when James accidentally fell off his bed and smacked his face on Sirius's bed. Remus made them all sleep after that- what a party pooper.   
It was around 3 am when Sirius woke up and couldn't falls asleep- so he decided his best bet was to annoy the others.   
"Hey guys, do blind people see their dreams" Sirius questioned, wondering if anyone would even wake up. "Do you think Deaf people hear their thoughts?" James questioned back, joining in on Sirius's fun.   
"Do you guys ever shut the fuck up?" Remus questioned, he was woken up and just wants to sleep. They have classes tomorrow, he needs to sleep, so that he can deal with the rest of the Marauders.   
Thankfully Sirius and James went back to sleep, and Peter was dead asleep the whole time.


	3. The Morning Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, is basically it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the Long weight! I lost motivation for writing for a bit, but it's finally coming back!!   
> The updates on this story will be slowish, but I promise they will come!   
> This is a VERY short chapter, but I will edit it and write more tonight!

Severus woke up the next day to Lucius knocking on his door, telling him to get up for breakfast. Severus groaned- he could already feel that this was going to be a long day.  
He got dressed and headed down to breakfast, he of course was tripped by Sirius, but he gave him a hex in retaliation. 

Lucius was saw his arrival and patted the seat next to him and Severus just sighed and gave in. It couldn't hurt much, as long as Lucius didn't bug him while he ate and studied his potions homework.   
"Good morning Severus, sleep well?"   
Severus just huffed through his nose and nodded his head, he's not a massive talker- obviously.   
"You know, the polite thing to do is to verbally answer me Severus." Lucius replied in a amused but annoyed tone to his huff.   
Severus muttered under his breath and looked at Lucius, "Yes Malfoy, I slept fine." And back to his book he went, why even bother with someone like him?   
"Please, call me Lucius. We're friends dear Severus" Lucius nodded at him and went back to talking with Bellatrix. Severus mocked him under his breath and ate a roll while going back to his studies.   
\--------------------  
Sirius was woken up with a pillow to the face and Peter saying he's hungry. He missed this so much, he really missed the boys, his Hogwarts family.  
Sirius sits up, "Well morning sleeping beauty, Please get up, Peter won't shut up" James begged while putting on his clothes.   
Everyone chuckled and off to breakfast they went after getting dressed of course and bearing through more of Peters whining and hunger claims. 

The day was just getting even better when Severus was spotted in the hall, "Leave it to  
me boys" Sirius smirked. He turned the corner and stuck his leg out the second Severus turned it, leaving the boy to face plant with a rough sounding impact.   
Remus, who was watching this all go down with regret in his eyes, grabbed Sirius before he could do more damage.   
Not before Severus could quickly cast a stinging hex on his face though.   
Remus wasn't going to lie, Sirius earned that, Severus hadn't done anything to deserve that yet today.   
"Remus did you see what he did? He hexed my beautiful face" Sirius whined and Remus dragged him back to the laughing James and Peter.   
"Well don't trip him unless he does something first you git, he didn't do anything to you today" Remus lightly pats Sirius's face and they all walk to breakfast aswell.   
At least James and Peter were doing well, Peter was eating happily and talking to everyone within a 10ft radius, even if it meant yelling across the table.   
James was in lovebird mode and trying to seduce Lily, who gave him the bird many, many times.  
He was just so clueless, sometimes it hurt Remus to watch, oh well, he'll have to learn eventually. Playing in Quidditch can only get you so far with the girls, James just doesn't get that yet.


End file.
